Damsels and Stresses
by savedaseals
Summary: Jet's back with his crew of misfits and they are all bloodthristy for revenge against the cruel Fire Nation. But who knew that there isn't just Royal Blood in the palace? What will happen? R&R! M just to be safe and for later chapters.
1. Hallucinations

_**Alright, hey everyone! This is my first story, so forgive me if it's a little shaky, but I'm completely open to**__**constructive**_** criticism! R&R!**

_Ther__e she stood._

_She was glowing, her skin so chocolaty dark, covered in nothing but a cream slip._

_Who was she?_

_Her eyes against the midnight sky were piercing pools of an icy blue, her hair chocolate brown with slight curls that seemed to flow with the rhythm of the wind. She stood there...waiting._

_For what?_

_Suddenly, the midnight sky turned silk red, the stars turned to blood, pouring out of their once bright wonder. The woman's hair caught fire, charred to blackness. Her icy blue eyes turned became bloodshot, drenched in fear and despair._

_What was happening?_

_Her flowing body began to melt away in the blood stained background. A cruel and sinister cackle filled the air with sheer chill, bringing the woman down to the depths of the flames within. The sinister laughter came from a serpent. The serpent's eyes were startling gold slits, staring admiringly at the half-dead woman. With a hiss the serpent began to wrap itself around her. The woman screamed as she saw the sharp fangs of the serpent slicing into her neck. "Jet!" She cried. "Jet, Jet, Jet!_

"JET!" His eyes opened, only to see Longshot looking suspiciously into his eyes.

"Jet, you alright?" Longshot wondered. "Bad dream?"

"No, I'm fine." He replied, realizing that his body was covered in a cold sweat. He felt as if he were wrapped tightly in a wool blanket, when he was only wearing loosely fitted pants. Jet felt his head, to make sure everything was in place.

"Well shit, you sure were makin' a lot of noise for not having any nightmares." Longshot retorted.

Jet laughed, Longshot sure had come along way from when he first joined the Freedom Fighters. Then he was a young, bony, shy boy who had amazing abilities with a bow and arrow who would only talk to Smellerbee. Now, he's a seventeen-year-old punk with a ripped out body and tricked out archery skills.

"I'm fine." Jet assured him. "Sorry for if you were worried."

"Worried? Please. I was just gonna tell you to shut your trap when you're having little fantasies."Jet's eyes turned cold and Longshot smirked, he knew Jet would never have nightmares.

"Will you two shut up and sleep already? God if I wanted this much noise I could've gone to the fucking tavern."

And that was the raspy voice of Smellerbee. Her features had also changed dramatically over the past years as a Fighter. Jet thought of her as his own sister, but she was simply too beautiful for him not to think of her any other way. Her buzzed cut hair grew long and wavy, now down to her chest, and her stout body had toned perfectly after years on endless switchblade training. And her big, chocolate brown eyes had let go of the fear they used to hold, now they were dark as night and raged with rebellion.

"Hey, no one's stopping you." Longshot said. "If you want to go get laid by some Fire Nation sleaze bag, be my guest."

"Oh here we go." Jet said. These two quarreled constantly. At first, Jet thought it was just the beauty of hormones.

"Some Fire Nation _sleaze_ bag?" Well, they'd probably have way more class than some washed out hooker from the local whorehouse!" Smellerbee retorted.

"That's it!" Longshot stood up.

"What, you wanna go?" Smellerbee challenged. She jumped out of her bed, Jet was slightly embarrassed to see that she had nothing but a chest wrap covering her torso. He stood up.

"God that's enough! It's the middle of the fucking night, and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. So let's put our personal issues behind us, and think, no, _dream_ about every single detail and how it can be perfected. We're coming up to the big day. We've been plotting it for three fricking years now, and we can't mess it up."

Longshot and Smellerbee became solemn, and slipped silently back into their cots. Jet pulled the covers over his bare chest, hoping the strange dream was only a mere hallucination of a hangover. Though, deep down, he knew it meant far more then an overdose of alcohol.

--

Katara sat in darkness of her cell. She was hopeless. Her hands ached of being chained behind her back for days on end, she had grown tired of seeing the same gray wall every day. She had grown tired of never knowing what time of day it was because she had no window to see the light or darkness of the world passing her by. She was sick of not being able to talk to anyone. She was weak. She was alone. And she was going crazy.

Her dreams of Aang, Toph and Sokka coming to rescue had grown dead and useless. She knew they were dead. Azula said so. She cried endlessly when the golden-eyed witch told her, but now every time she thought of Aang being beheaded, Toph being crushed by her own element, or Sokka's body becoming a charred corpse, her eyes remained dry. She just kept thinking that she would soon join them. All the pain and torture Azula had put her through would come to an end soon enough, she just had to wait for it.

The excruciating pain of waiting, that was what drove Katara insane. Sure, it killed when she was branded with the Fire Nation insignia on her wrist, forever making her a pet to the Fire Nation, or when she would go weeks without food or water, begging for a drop of water to quench her thirsty lips, when she was whipped so many times that her flesh was torn away and her bone was visible, or when Azula became so disgusted with Katara that she was thrown to the female-flesh thirsty guards, ripping off her rags and taking the last of her dignity.

But all that meant nothing now. She was immune to anything. After all, when you've seen the Devil and puts you through Hell countless times, you have to become immune to anything else. Katara was without emotion. She just stared into nothingness. Waiting.

There was a screech of iron, and a dim light shone through the door. Katara didn't look up, she just kept staring. Trying so hard to only see the Light that held her inches away from her family.

"Get up." The masked guard ordered roughly. This guard always talked like he had an apple stuck in his throat, so Katara called him Lumpy. She had pet names for all the guards, it made her feel less of an animal. After all, the nicest name she had ever been given was Pussy.

Katara sat and did nothing.

"Get _up_!" The guard demanded, kicking Katara in her ribs. She winced, and strained for the energy to stand. Lumpy helped Katara off the cold floor, he was a nicer guard, she thought. He put a manacle around her hands and held the connecting chain in his hand. They slowly walked out of the dungeon to an area Katara was not familiar with. Azula and two servants stood waiting next to a candle lit table.

"Evening." Azula smirked. "Have a seat." Katara sat, thankful of the soft cushion relieving her bum from its pain. The golden-eyed serpent continued speaking. "As you know throughout the months you've been locked up we've had you through some pretty... disturbing circumstances, have we not?"

"You have." Katara croaked through her dry and cracked lips. As much as she hated it, she knew better than to not answer Azula.

Azula smiled slyly. "Well, I have a proposition for you. It would turn the tables dramatically.. . . on your part." She stated "dramatically" in a very suspicious manner.

"I'm open to suggestions." Katara moaned slightly as her lips started to bleed.

"Guards, dismissed." The golden-eyed serpent ordered. The guards left on command, disappearing into the darkness of the palace.

"I'm not sure if you have any knowledge about royal entity, but it states in the Code that any male heir to the throne must breed an heir himself before receiving the royal crown." She sat down across Katara, watching her movement like that of a hawk. "Unfortunately, the current Firelord, my father, must be deceased before any male heir can take the throne, nevertheless reproduce a second heir."

"Well it would seem easier to just have your assassinated" Katara stated vaguely. Azula cackled, she liked this girl's sense of style.

"It would seem so," She replied, "But this just seems easier because you really don't have much say in the matter." She looked at her nails. "So, I suppose that you are now my brother's little sex slave. . .I must say you are the most beautiful he will have had in a while."

Katara's eyes widened. "Could I not just chose death as a refusal?"

"You could," Azula smirked, "but I simply won't let you." She paused. "I take your silence as a 'yes', then? Wonderful. I'll see to it that you are properly taken care of from now on. . .Well, to my standards." She smiled and left, her footsteps disappearing in the darkness. Katara sat bluntly in the chair. What the hell just happened? The servant came towards her.

"Miss," She said, not looking much older than thirteen, "Would you care for a bath before seeing his highness?" Katara nodded. At least clean hygiene would come out of this nightmare.

--

**Aaaand cut! That's all so far...what's gonna happen? Hmm, who's the smexy girl in Jet's dream? What's going to happen to Katara? Am I smelling some lemony goodness to come? Bwahaha who knows? Review, please!!**


	2. Preparing for the Prince

**Aaagh sorry for not updating, summer's been pretty busy -. plus, this chapter was hard to write D: Anyway, pleease read & ****review****! **

**Warnings: Language**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar and it's sexy characters.**

_The woman sat in a white, misty cloud._

_Her eyes were no longer as icy blue as they had been before, now they were covered in a grey glaze._

_Was this woman blind?_

_Her skin was no longer dark and chocolaty, but was painted like that of a warrior._

_She blankly stared at the clouds around her, she was high in the sky. She did not say anything. She seemed to be in her own world, unaware to her surroundings._

_Her mouth started to move, but words refused to come out._

_What was she saying? _

_Suddenly, the world began to shake, violently and recklessly. Clouds started falling from the sky, disappearing into a pool of darkness._

_The shaking continued, and the woman fell of her cloud into the quaking depths of the earth below her._

"Jet, for God's sake, WAKE UP!" Smellerbee loudly whispered as she shook Jet's shoulders violently.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Jet rubbed his eyes and looked into the darkness, he couldn't see anything. His mind was still caught in the dream, why was he having these continuous nightmares? Who was this mysterious woman that seemed to perish every time he dreamt of her? "Smellerbee, what's wrong?" Jet said, finally coming back to reality.

"Fire Nation. We've been spotted. We have to move, _now._" Why was she talking like this? Smellerbee never gave up without a fight, _especially_ when it included the Fire Nation.

"Whoa, why? It's not like we can't take on a few soldiers!"

"Are you out of your mind? If one of us gets hurt, who's going to take their place when it's time to invade the palace?" She had a point. If anyone was hurt in the least bit, their plan would fail.

Jet sighed, his head was in a haze. "Alright, let's move out. How much time do we have?"

"Dunno, less than five minutes. Everyone else is ready, let's just head out." She threw Jet's pack in his face, and he silently began to load up all his essentials. Within two minute's time, the campsite was completely deserted and everything was dispersed of.

Jet had chosen only to take ten of his best fighters on this particular mission, even though Smellerbee and Longshot had begged for more to assist them. They both thought Jet was crazy for taking such few people, but everyone knew better than to question his actions. If Jet said ten people would work, then ten people was going to work. If Jet said they could kill the Firelord, then the Freedom Fighters would kill the Firelord.

Smellerbee was always amazed by Jet's manipulative attitude towards people. He could raise the morale of anyone in an instant. In Smellerbee's mind, that is what true leadership takes. She secretly admired Jet because of this. His firey compassion towards raising the spirits' of others made him uncontrollably desirable. But Smellerbee knew that this passion could exceed to nothing more than her dreams. Besides, she knew that Jet would never fall for her. They were too much like siblings for any relationship to take place.

Jet turned around and faced Smellerbee. "Are you alright?" He mouthed.

She nodded, blushing softly. Jet turned back around to lead the group that was slowly and silently headed toward the inner city of the Fire Nation.

--

Katara felt at peace. She was finally in her own element. Sitting in chains, she let the water around her become one with her body. A servant girl had helped her bathe herself, now she was just sitting for pleasure.

Had it really then this long since she became in physical contact with water? Surely, she had water to drink, but the guards force-fed it to her so she would not be able to bend. Katara let out a sigh and let her head down into the refreshing liquid one last time before leaving the beloved element.

"Miss, we are to go to another room where you shall be dressed in proper clothing." The servant girl said quietly. Katara had learned that the girl's name was Sai-Linn, and she was transported to the Palace when the city of Ba Sing Se had fallen. Her father was a politician, her mother an author. They had both been killed when their estate was invaded, but Sai-Linn's life was spared when she begged for mercy.

An odd coincedence, Katara thought. When her mother begged for life, she had not been spared.

Sai-Linn brought Katara to a rather small room with two large closet doors. The frail hands of the servant slowly opened the closet, and what lay inside left Katara without words.

Gold, mahogany, and blood-red leather hung in thin strips on hangers. There were fancy chest wraps that had lace and gold embroidery, extremely small undergarments, and other suits that would only be fit for a prostitute. There was not one garment that seemed the least bit conservative.

"Miss, please choose to your liking." Sai-Linn said softly, slightly blushing at the site of the closet.

Katara was awestruck. Spirits above, how was she to wear any of this?! Slowly rummaging through the strips of clothing, she found a scarlet chest wrap embroidered with gold silk across the bust line. Searching for a while longer, she found the matching piece, which was a scarlet thong covered in the gold thread. Embarrassed, Katara slipped on both pieces and found a blood-red robe made out of the same silky material. She tied it tightly around her waistline, it barely met her knee-caps. Sai-Linn found mahogany sandals that matched the robe.

"Well," Katara exclaimed, "I hope I don't look as trashy as some of the other women walking around here to please the men." Sai-Linn violently shook her head.

"No, you're too beautiful to look like them." She said, very matter-of-factly. Katara was slightly relieved to hear this.

The two young women walked through corridors and hallways, finally reaching it to the Prince's suite. Hesitantly, the servant knocked on the enormous doors. There was no reply. She knocked again. Nothing.

"Hopefully he's sleeping." Katara remarked. But with one more knock from the bony hand of the servant, the door creaked open.

"What do you want?" Prince Zuko asked sharply, keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

"T-the p-princess s-s-sent her f-for y-y-you." The servant managed to stutter. The Prince emerged from the shadow, and let himself into the doorway.

Katara had to keep her mouth from dropping. The Prince looked much different then their last encounter. His face seemed tired and innocent, his topknot of black, silky hair was now chopped into layers, not any lower than his ears. His body had much improved, he was shorter and weaker back then, now he was surprisingly taller, and he seemed to not have an inch of body fat on him.

The Prince saw her staring. "What?" He snapped. Katara immediately looked away, embarrassed and enraged. Zuko turned to the servant. "Very well," he said, "I'm aware of her uses." He grabbed Katara by the wrist.

"Leave us." He commanded the servant. In an instant, Sai-Linn had disappeared. Prince Zuko slammed the door shut and kept hold of Katara's wrists. She tried to look around the room, but the lighting was very dim. She could tell Zuko was looking down on her, and she feared what was going to happen next.

Zuko could sense the woman's fear, and pushed her up against the wall. "I don't want to have you in any way." He whispered into her ear. "These walls have ears, I'm assuming Azula has planted spies to make sure I'm using you. . ...properly." He stared into her eyes, still struck with hatred and fright.

"Listen, all we have to do is go into the bed, mess up the sheets, and I'll pound on the wall a couple of times. That's it. I want nothing more with you." Katara nodded. This was going to be a long night.

**Blahblahblah, I know what you're thinking. Why isn't Katara a bit more mad, or emotional to her current surroundings? Well I'm getting there, this was just a long and hard chapter to write P Also know that this is my first fic ever (failed to mention that before) But please review, I want to know your thoughts so far -;**


	3. Restoration

**OHMYGAWD. Two years. TWO YEARS? I must apologize for this. In all honesty, life hit me and high-school started. No excuses though, I'm back and ready to write! I realize Avatar has come to a big big BIG conclusion, but I'm still going to finish this story as if M. Night Shylaman didn't massacre it with a movie. That's a whole other story though.. anyway I decided to make this chapter only on the Freedom Fighters. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

**Warnings: Language (no smut...yet)  
**

Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot and the rest of the crew spent all night evading the Fire Nation threat to their previous campsite. Everyone desperately needed to rest their aching joints.

"Jet." Smellerbee said. He looked back at her with sagging, yet still determined eyes.

"We need to stop and make camp. It's obvious that everyone is exhausted, including you." She said reluctantly.

Jet thought and halted, the rest of the group quickly following suit with a sigh of relief. "What do you think you're doing? Get your fat asses up, we aren't stopping until I say so." Jet called to the group, his throat dry and groggy.

Groans emerged from the Freedom Fighters. Smellerbee glared at Jet, and Longshot nudged her towards him. "Do something. Now."

Smellerbee never questioned Jet's motives. She adored him and respected him. But she knew that he could not keep pushing the team like this. It was fucking suicide for their mission. The mission that could potentially change the future of the world. Smellerbee shuddered at the thought of failure, and stomped up to Jet, forcing him to stop his path.

"Look, we need to rest. You've had us hiking along all night like we're on a fucking nature hike. You think this is good for us? For the mission? Get over_ yourself_ Jet, start thinking about us!" Smellerbee shouted, not realizing the rising volume in her voice.

Jet stared at her, shocked. Smeller had never acted up like this before, not to him. He took another look at her, she was gleaming in the dim moonlight. Could she be the young woman that tormented him in his dreams? He doubted it. Jet pictured the icy blue-eyed woman that haunted his nightmares, her luscious hair flowing with her perfect womanly curves, always screaming his name before her abrupt death. Jet…Jet…

"JET." Smellerbee snapped in his face, bringing him back to reality. Their eyes locked, Smellerbee filled with worry. "Holyshit, Jet. What's going on with you? Have you heard anything I've been saying?"

"Hmm? Oh, well yeah. Camp. Rest. Getting over myself. Something like that." He turned to the group. "Alright dipshits, what's with the walking? We're making camp. Rest up."

He turned back to Smellerbee. "Good call Smeller." He said, patting her head and walking away. Smellerbee gawked. _What the hell is up with him? He isn't himself. Something's wrong here. _She thought to herself, watching her fearless leader stumble in the deeply forested area, finding a spot to rest his head. She looked around, only to find the rest of the team fast asleep. Longshot was at her feet, sucking on his thumb. _What a fucking pussy. _She thought, her gaze going back towards her beloved Jet. He had a troubled look on his face, as if something was corrupting him from slumber. Smellerbee tried her best not to think about the reasons for her leader's disturbing behavior for the remainder of the night.

_Rows of earthly structures consumed Jet's vision. He was in an arena of sculptures molded from the ground he was standing on. Jet walked up to closely observe one and gasped at what he saw. People. Women. Men. From every nation, frozen in time, showing no emotion. Their mahogany encrypted eyes staring into the stillness of the world._

_Hundreds of thousands of these sculptures surrounded him in a labyrinth of unforgiving confusion. _

_What is this?_

_Jet felt his head aching, he looked everywhere and saw a new sculpture with a new face, a new nation. His mind began twirling, the only color he saw was brown. He felt his eyes searching for a solution to this other dimension._

_Then he saw her. She popped out like a diamond in the ruff, her sapphire attire was a relief to the fulvous statues surrounding Jet's vision. _

_She stood next to a statue resembling that of a Fire Nation soldier, from what Jet could see. He was too far away to be sure._

_Yet her beauty stung him like a blade through the heart. He ran towards her, pushing through the beautiful coffee woven structures around him. When he came within an arm's reach to the ocean-eyed beauty, he saw that she wasn't just standing next to the statue. She was chained to the old age Fire Nation man. _

_Jet looked down to her, and saw that her hands were badly burned. She looked up to him with wide teal eyes, alluring him to her wonder. _

"_Save me." The goddess whispered softly. Tears forming in her eyes. Jet looked around him, and saw the sculptures gushing from the inside out, cracking the rock and seeping waves of sea-water through them. His eyes began to sting, water was spraying everywhere. He looked back to the woman._

_She was gone. Waves began to crash all around Jet, he could no longer touch the ground and found himself grasping onto the head of a remaining sculpture. He took a closer look at the face and screamed._

_Avatar Aang._

_Jet felt himself turn ghost-white. He let go of Aang and let the waves consume him. He tried to grasp for air in the swells crushing against his lungs and caught one last glimpse of Aang's statue before going under. "SAVE ME." The copper sculpture bellowed. Water flooded Jet's surroundings, the current pushed him down into the blackness of the sea._


End file.
